The Forest Of Shadows
by Mizuki ShiBara
Summary: The town of RoseRoad has been cursed with something unknown, kids and teens have been going missing for days now and no one can figure out why...until a young skater punk girl named Jenna starts to suspect something and the unthinkable happens. A short Slender Man fanfiction/story. Rated T for language and some blood scenes. plez review!
1. Intro

Hiya, if you`v read my other fanfics/storys then you know that I`m Mizu and this is my second "more then one chapter" fanfiction lol anyway, this chapter is basicly the intro and sorry if any words are misspelled (i`m not a very good speller lol ^^"") anyway, here we go

* * *

It was a normal day for me I guess, today I went to school, sun was out...the normal nice bull-crap I guess. Before I start to tell my story though...I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Jenna Elizabeth MoonRose...god, I hate that middle and last name...anyway, you can just call me Jen. I`m your normal, average skate punk I guess you could call me. I live a...normal-ish life in a small apartment in the town known as RoseRoad in the middle of what people now call "The Forest of Shadows"...by the way, yea I know, RoseRoad and my last name is MoonRose, I know the ironicness of it. Oh, and by the way, when I say "in the middle" I mean the town is actually IN the middle of the forest. The entire town of RoseRoad is surrounded by trees, bushes, forest. Now, before I answer your first question and yes, I know what it is, your asking yourself, "why call the forest, the forest of shadows?" and like I said, I`ll answer your question in a second. Anyway, now, the town of RoseRoad is one of those towns where you would enter and think that the town was from some romantic or some...disney kids movie or something. And what I mean by that, is that RoseRoad is one of those "perfect" or rather, "peaceful" looking towns. The people who live there are nice and the type of people that, I guess you would call the "happy happy all the time" almost. The road of the town is brick and there are roses and many other flowers everywhere and trees grown on some of the streets and the town even has a big park in the middle. And me? well, I`m 15 and I live in a small apartment with my mom Marry and my...step-dad, Dave...damn I hate him...I don`t even completely know why, I just...have this feeling. Anyway, now to answer your question. The forest wasn`t always called the "Forest of Shadows", before it was just the forest but, a week after I moved to RoseRoad, people started disapearing and by "people", I mostly mean...children and afew of the teens here had gone missing as well. There was only ONE of the missing teens, a 14 year old girl named...i think Jewlee (like Jewel-y, i guess) that they found hiding in a big hollow in a tree alive in the forest covered in cuts and blood...some not her own..and when they finally got her to come to the hospital, they asked her what happened and she kept mumbbling about a tall, faceless man in a black suit, crazy sounding right? but then, people started saying they saw a black suited man standing in the forest and staring at them, but they said they couldn`t see his face and more and more started to believe the chick and some started saying that there were shadows moving in the forest, then another week past and more people started disapearing, the Jewlee girl discribed the "faceless man" better and said that he was very, very skinny and the black work suit he wore made his skin look paper white, and he stood about 9 feet tall, and his arms where long enough to go about two inchs passed his knees and had other arms coming from his back like shadows and lastly of course, she said that he had no face, just completely white and blank. Not even empty eye sockets, no trace of a nose or mouth...nothing. Just plain, nothing. Then, two days later, she was found in her hospital room dead, hanging by a hospital bed sheet around her neck and with a weird symbol actually _Carved_ into her flesh on her stomach. I saw a picture of the symbol and it was really weird, it was a perfect circle but with some odd looking "X" through it. But anyway, thats why, the forest is now called the "Forest of Shadows". Oh and one other thing, they started called the "thing" or "man" in the suit something...oh what was it?...uh Oh! they started calling him the "Slender Man". Odd huh? eh, maybe it`s just me. Anyway, sorry for probably taking like 20 minutes to explain most of this, but on with the story I guess.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The normal bull-crap day...maybe...

Monday, It was the normal day I guess, got up, brushed my teeth and got dressed in my normal outfit, a black tank top with black and white stiped sleeves that started below my shoulder but at my arm-pit and ended at my wrists, with black jeans and black and white sneekers with my favorite black chain choker that had the white-like silver skull shaked charm hanging from it and my favorite silver ring like earings that went in three places on my left ear but not in the ear lobe but in the side of it, the carlage they call it. Two of the ring like earings in the side of the carlage and one alittle below the other two. I`m your basic, average skater punk I guess, besides being born with dark-ish grey hair and blood red eyes or, blood red eye normal. I put my black, slim, rectangle framed reading glasses on and looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my short neck length hair and brushed some of my hair over my right eye so it was covered. By the way, what I ment by blood red "eye" was that my left eye is blood red but my right eye, was a dark grey color, like my hair but alittle darker. Anyway, after I fixed my hair, I then walked out of the bathroom and back into my bed room and grabbed my skate board. My skate board was one of my special things I always kept, because it was from my _Real_ dad, Markus, who also gave me my favorite chain choker. He had it customly made for me, it was black and on the bottom, it had a white skull with blood red angel wings coming from it and red and black headphones on the skull. Anyway, I grabbed my skate board and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast with butter and and favorite, strawberry jelly on it and grabbed my black lunch box with my favorite lunch in it, two slices of pizza, an apple and a coke. I put the toast in my mouth and grabbed my bag, putting my lunch box in it. I put my bag strap over my head and on my shoulder, making the bag hang at my side and the strap go acrossed me, which, might I say was sometimes unconfortable...considering the strap went right inbetween my...you know, I`ll just say my "chest" to make it abit less...akward sounding. Aaaaanyway, I as I made my way toward the door and took a bite of my toast, my mom realized I was about to leave and looked at me. "Hun, is that all your going to eat for breakfast?" My mom asked, I turned to her and held the toast in my hand and nodded "not all that hungry, I`ll be fine" I asured her as I opened the door and stepped out but...of course I heard..._Dave_ say something "Have a nice day at school, sweety" I slightly twitched at the word "sweety". "_did_ _he REALLY just flipping call me "sweety"?" _I thought as I gave a low, annoyed growl "you too..._Dave" _I said with a sarcastic, or rather, annoyed tone to my voice as I went out the door and closed it behind me. I put my favorite black and red headphones on and took my iPod out of my pocket, turning on one of my favorite songs:Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin and pocketed my iPod then put the last little bit of my toast in my mouth as I put my skate board on the ground. I sighed to myself as I looked forward and breathed in "_end of spring break, monday...joy to the flipping world.._" I thought sarcasticly to myself as I started to skate down the street. God I hate school...and you can probably tell why and if you can`t, let me remind you. I`m a skater punk, I wear glasses, I wear pretty much all black and I have a blood red eye, or atleast they think "eyes". Dose that give you the answer? Anyway...I skated down the street and made it to one of the street crossings or traffic light areas and of course, I stopped at the end of the sidewalk. I pressed the button on the light post, waiting for the light to change when...I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over towards where there were woods and...whatever I saw was gone. I could of swore I saw something tall in a...black suit?...nah, I must be just imagining it, I mean, the whole "Slender Man" thing is still new in the town and well, I probably just have it on my mind. I turned back and saw I was in the clear and skated acrossed the street, skating toward the school. Once I arived at the steps of the school, I stopped on my skate board and kicked it up, catching it in my hand. I took my iPod out of my pocket as I walked up the stone stairs of the school and paused my music. Pocketing my iPod again, I took my headphones off and put them in my bag and opened one of the schools glass doors, heading toward my locker. I span the lock on the door of my locker to the compination and opened it, setting my skate board in it and grabbing afew things out, putting them in my bag and shutting the locker door, locking it back. You see, at this school, the principal and teachers are "nice" like the rest of the town, so they "allow" us to carry our bags with us for our books. I walked town the hall towards my first class when- "hey everyone! look! its Freaka!" that...happened. Everyone started laughing and of course, I, rolled my eyes as best I could. I turned around to see Olivia, the blond haired, brown eyed bitch of the school that appearently, is considered the "popular" girl. I hated her, she always bossed people around. Oh and yea, "Freaka" was the appearently "insaulting" name she gave me, because my name is "_Jenna_" somehow, that turned into "_Freaka_"...yea, really creative huh? che, brain dead morons...or atleast brain dead if they actually HAD one. I rolled my eyes once more as I turned and continued walking. That`s one of the reasons I don`t ride the buss. One, shes on it, Two, I don`t trust buses and Three, I like riding my skate board. I trust it better. And honestly? I don`t give a damn what she thinks of me anyway, just because I like being alone and have a different colored eye, dosen`t mean I`m a freak. Plus, shes got no right to boss or treat any one like shit, and she makes fun of me being "flat chested"? I mean seriously, that`s probably one of the oldest names ever! and even if I _am_ considered "flat chested", mine are bigger then hers!...yea, sorry, it just kinda gets on my nervs, I mean, I don`t really think that.."chest" size matters but it just kinda annoys me that shes appearently BLIND! Anyway, I just walked away from them and entered my first class of the day, Learning Japanese. I sat at my desk and sat my bag on the floor to the left of me so no one could mess with it. You see, my desk is alittle more in the back of the room, next the to window and wall so it gives me an advantage over the people with..."grabby" hands, that try to take things from my bag. Still, I feel slightly sorry for the other people in the room that are made fun of...most don`t really have the same...advantage as I do. Sadly, I take the same class with another one of the annoying, bitches of the school. April. God I almost hate her more then I do Olivia. April is the blond haired, green eyed second in command of Olivia`s little "gang" and is the second bitch basicly. Sorry for the laungage but I`m just telling the truth here. I sat at my desk and started to draw in my note book as class started. The teacher started talking and writing on the chalk board but...I wasn`t completely paying attention to it and of _course_ April saw this as a good chance. "Oh miss miller~!" April`s annoying, evil voice said. Miss Miller, the teacher, turned around and looked at April "yes, April?" "Jenna isnt paying attention let she should be" April said. I paused my drawing and I sware, I think i almost broke my pencil in half. Miss Miller turned to me as I looked up, sitting my note book on my desk closed. "And what would be so important that you had to do as i was teaching, Miss Jenna?" Miss Miller asked "uuuuuuh" I just looked at her with a "like you actually care" or rather just a blank look. "Miss Jenna, can you translate this sentance into Japanese?" Miss Miller said pointing to the board, I let out a silent sigh as I stood up "yea Jenna, can you?" April said in her annoying as hell, snooty voice. I gave her a side glare as I looked at the board. "Read it off in English then translate it into Japanese, Miss Jenna" Miss Miller said. I sighed and started to read it. "Roses wilt and wither, where as bodies fall apart and decay. Are these bodies really happy where they lay? Do their souls really go to a happy place? Or is it just an empty void, filled with depression and sorrow as the darkness swallows them." I paused to take a breath, then started to say it in Japanese "To shite no karada ga hanarete hōkai rakka bara ichō to kareru. Korera no kikan wa, karera ga yokotawatte doko hontōni shiawasedesu ka? Karera no tamashī wa hontōni shiawasena basho ni iku nodesu ka? Matawa sore dake de kurayami no tsubame to shite utsubyō to kanashimi de ippai ni boido bashodeari, sorera no" I finished without hesitation in the entire reading or stopping to remember like someone would if they were not paying attention at all. Miss Miller blinked abit, seeming slightly suprised by this and April the same, only with more of a "damn it!" look to it. Miss Miller blinked and snapped out of it "Um, yes, that is correct. You may be seated" she said, I gave April a side glance with a small smirk as I sat down and started to finish my drawing. After Japanese class and afew other classes, it was time for lunch and for some reason, the princapal thought it was a good idea to have lunch outside for today, since it was...as he said, "so nice outside". So, now I sit with my legs criss-crossed and with my back slightly against the schools outside wall, eating my pizza and drinking my coke now. I saw the girls and boys talking, some laughing but me? no, I just rather...sit alone, away from everyone else. Away from the drama, away from the gossip and AWAY from the school "populars". I saw April walk to a group of people and instently reconized the blond haired girl sitting in the group, other wise known as, Olivia. I can just hear it now, April telling Olivia about her fail attempt at humiliating me in Japanese class. HA! Nice f-ing try April! I saw April and Olivia give me a slight, side glare as I looked up toward them. I gave them a small, smug smirk as I continued eating my food. After afew minutes, I finished my food and grabbed my note book as I put my lunch box away in my bag and started to draw in my note book again. I drew lots of things, movie characters, anime characters, weapons, skulls and somethings famous monsters. You know, bloody mary, big foot, that one scottish lake monster and others too. In my own image that is. I looked up for a moment and saw Olivia look at me then at her "gang" and whisper something, then laugh. I rolled my eyes and continued drawing. This "Slender Man" sounded quite interesting to me and so, I desided to try drawing him, the picture turned out pretty good. Extra arms and all. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost time to go back to classes. I put my note book away along with my drawing things and put my bag back on and stood up as the bell just then rang and headed inside. I know, right on time huh? Anyway, after english and P.E. the bell finally rang, meaning the end of the day. I walked toward the door when I rememberd something...my older brother was supposed to visit today! My face brightened up abit as I smiled and ran for my locker. I put some things back into my locker and grabbed my skate board then ran for the door, pushing passed some people. I ran out the door and down the stairs, somewhat throwing my skate board on the ground, stepping on it and pushing my foot off the ground to gain speed as I skated toward home as fast as I could. I skated home and saw my brother motorcycle and my smile seemed to just get bigger. I stopped at the door step and kicked up my skate board, catching it. I ran inside and closed the door behind me, setting my skate board and bag down on the floor and saw my older brother hugging my mom before he turned around and saw me. "KEI!" (said like k-eye) I yelled as I jumped in the air, tackle hugging him, "HOLY CRAP!" He yelled as he fell on the ground with my hugging him. Kei laughed and ruffled by hair like he used to. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I asked or rather yelled at him as I laughed and got off him, helping him up off the floor. "You know, on the road" Kei said with a small smirk. I always loved my brother, he was so awesome! He looked abit more normal then me though. Kei was 17 and had very short, jet black hair with his bangs over his right eye like me and he had almost glowing, yellow eyes. He was wearing the same outfit he did the last time I saw him, black leather jacket and black jeans with a dark grey tank top under with his black fingerless gloves on and of course, he had two of the same earings I had in the side of his ear cartlage aswell. Mom smiled now seeing us both together and hugged us both "I miss having my two sweet kids together so much!" she said happy. "Moooom" Me and Kei whined at the same time, laughing abit after. Mom let go and went into the kitchen "what do you guys want for dinner?" she asked. "Pizza!" Me and Kei said in excitment at the same time. We both laughed as we entered the kitchen. Mom gave a small laugh as she started getting the pizza making things out "just like it used to be" I heard her mutter as she started to make pizza. I went and put my stuff in my room and came back out and me and my brother, Kei, talked at the kitchen table for hours and hours, even after pizza. We talked until it was 10 PM. Bed time. After I got into my favorite black night pants and black tank top, I brushed my teeth and went to my room. "Night mom! Night bro!" I called out as I closed the door. "Night hun!" Mom called back "night sis!" Kei called back. "Night Jenna" Dave called to me, I rolled my eyes and opened the door "I WASN`T TALKING TO YOU!" I yelled back and started to close the door but paused "_DAVE_!" I added and closed the door. I could hear my brother laugh slightly as I went to my bed and layed down, slowly letting sleep take over.

* * *

Note:I used google translate for the Japanese stuff


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, An Awesome Day, A Good Mood, A Nice Sleep Over and a Horrable Find

I woke up and did the normal routine, got up, brush teeth, got dressed and went to my room and got my bag and skate board and went to the kitchen. I grabbed my lunch and a apple and headed toward the door and then came mom`s voice. "You really need to start eating more for breakfast, Jen" She said and I turned and gave her my "really?" look and gave me the "alright alright" look and turned back, making breakfast for her, bro and...Dave. I headed toward the door once again when Kei then looked at me. "Ey sis! Imma pick ya up from school today, k?" I looked at him and nodded, smiling "k, sounds cool!" I said and went out the door, shutting it behind me and taking a bite out of my apple as I sat down my skate board and skated toward school. I stopped at the same crossing again as I finished my apple and threw the core over my shoulder, it landing in the trash can next to the bench behind me. I waited for the light to change when I could of sworn I saw that black figure again. I turned and looked but saw no one then heard a male voice whisper _"I`m watching you_..._Jenna"_ I turned around in a flash about to tell the creep off, thinking it was one of the rare creepers you can find here in RoseRoad but when I turned around...I saw no one there. "_I must be losing my damn mind..._" I thought as I saw the light change out of the corner of my eye and started skating again. I arived at the school once again and kicked up my skate board, catching it in my hand. I walked into the school, slightly in a better mood since I saw my brother. I walked to my locker with a slight smile on my face. I put my skate board away and grabbed afew other things then shut my locker. I could hear Olivia about to make a comment about me but I turned around on me heels with smirk on my face and looked her straight in the eye from where I was standing (afew feet away, might I add). "You know what Olivia, before you make a comment about someone, you should really rethink it, cause calling me 'Freaka' just makes you sound like a brain dead moron!" I said in a good mood voice and I could just see her jaw starting to drop as I continued "and I`m in a good mood today, so I`m not going to let someone like _You_ ruin it! so before you make any comments about me, you should know, I don`t really give a damn! and before you make a comment about my chest, you should look at yours first, because mine are bigger then yours so before I go, fuck you" I said with a smile as I flipped her off. I just LOVED the look on her face! she looked so humiliated and angry and shocked! All at the same time! it felt SOOOO good to actually get back at her! I turned on my heels once again and walked toward my Japanese class with a good mood and a smirk on my face. I sat at my desk with my bag next to me and didn`t draw in my note book this time, still a smile on my face. This is the happyest I`v ever been! and the first time in a very long time that I`v been in this good of a mood! As the day went on, my mood was never ruined. Everyone left me alone and at lunch, I could see Olivia tell her "gang" what happened and I saw April just shocked. Oh yea, life was good. At the end of the day, I walked down the hall with the same smirk on my face that I`v had almost the entire day. I went to my locker, putting some things back and grabbing my skate board. I started walking down the hall and remembered that Kei was going to pick me up today! This just could get any better! I ran toward the door with a smile and went outside and down the stairs, waiting for my brother to arive. I could see Olivia, April and their "gang" walking toward me as my brother finally started to pull up. Olivia and the others jaws just dropped watching him pull up. I could just see it happen in slow motion. My brother pulled up on his black motorcycle that had the same insigna as my skate board only the wings on the skull on his motorcycle were black, outlined in dark gray with the headphones black and white. I walked over and hooked my skate board to the side of the motorcycle as I got on and looked at Olivia and April and the others. I gave them a mocking, smug smirk as my brother looke dover his shoulder at me. "Ready to go sis?" Kei asked me, I nodded with a smile "Yup, lets go". Olivia`s jaw dropped even more "hes your BROTHER?" she shouted. I looked at her and nodded with a smirk "Yea, best brother ever! why? jelous?" I smirked as Kei started to drive away. As he drove, he glanced at my from over his shoulder and side smiled as he looked forward. "You enjoyed that didn`t you?" Kei asked. I smirked "Every. Single. Second of it." I said. Kei laughed abit and continued to drive home.

About a week had passed and Olivia had stopped making fun of me ever since she saw my brother and I told her off. I had made a friend since too. Shes 13, her name is Lilly and she has long, dark brown hair and dark, sapphire-like blue eyes and she normally wore a black skirt and a black, long-sleeve shirt that was cut off from the lower shoulder up, slightly like the sleeves I wear but the sleeves on her shirt are attached and she wears black flip-flops with her outfit aswell. Lilly was a quiet girl and thats what I liked, she wasn`t one of those talk talk talk talk like people. Anyway, it was Saturday now and Sunday is my birth day!, and since its saturday, I desided to stay the night over at Lilly`s house. Kei is still at my house, sleeping on the couch though. Kei had dropped me off at Lilly`s house afew hours ago and me and her had just finished watching a movie and now that we realize its 1 in the morning, we desided to go to sleep but...I kept getting the feeling I was being watched...creepy. I layed down on Lilly`s pull-out couch bed with her, since it was a sleep over and the bed was big enough, we desided to just share the bed. And after a couple more hours of talking to each other, it now being 3 in the morning, we finally fell asleep and thats...when I started having a very...VERY...odd dream...or should I call it a nightmare? __

no!...stop!...give him back!...stop stabbing him! I SAID STOP IT! NO! GAH!...Kei! run!..w-why aren`t you getting up? GO! NOW! RU-...u-...n...n-no...k-Kei?...where...where are your eyes?...n-no...w-who are you? oh god...wheres your face?...stay back! no!...NO!

"GAH!" I gasped as I jolted up, now finding myself sitting up and Lilly now awake and sitting up next to me. I breathed heavily as I had a slight cold sweat. "A-are you..alright? j-Jen?" Lilly asked me in her usual quiet tone. I slowly nodded wipping my forehead "y-yea I`m fine, just...just a nightmare I guess" I said as I got out of the bed. Lilly got out of bed aswell. After folding in the bed and things, we both went to the bathroom and got dressed in our normal outfits. We both went to the kitchen where Lilly`s mom May made us both pancakes and muffins with glasses of chocolate milk. "Thank you mom" Lilly said as she sat down "thanks Lilly`s mom" I said as I sat down next to Lilly. "Your welcome you two, and please, Jenna, call me May" she said. I nodded with a small smile as me and Lilly ate our breakfast. After breakfast, I stayed for alittle while longer then around 2:30 PM, I left on my skate board and now, I`m on my way back home. I finally arived at my house after about 15 minutes and stopped at the door step, kicking up my skate board and catching it as always as I unlocked the door. I opened the door and walked in with a smile "ey mom! ey bro! I`m home!" I yelled happily...but...no response. Why didn`t one of them answer? They can`t still be asleep could they? I started to get abit worried as I walked more into the house and then...I paused seeing red. "M-mom?" I looked and saw her hanged from the ceiling fan, dead. I screamed "MOM!" I looked over and saw Dave dead on the floor and screamed again, I looked at the bodies and realized something else...their eye lids were open...but oh god there were no eyes. My eyes widened once again and as I looked around, I didn`t see my brother anywhere in site. Once again, I looked at the wall and narrowed my eyes slightly to focus when I saw something I didn`t see before..written in blood on the wall...was the words "I`m Watching You, Jenna". I widened my eyes as I shook my head in disbelieve and slowly backed away. I then turned and ran all over the house looking for Kei but couldn`t find him...I saw his motorcycle outside! how could he not be here? "KEI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out as I ran "KEI!" I ran back into the living room looking around franticly, not knowing what to do or where he could be..."BROTHER!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, strange night and off to school

Sunday, 5 PM. I had called the police after trying to find my brother. They had put yellow police tape all around me house, front yard and inside aswell and were now taking pictures and investigating. Heh...figures huh? All of my life has sucked like hell and after two weeks of my life actually being good...my mom and dave had been murdered on my 16th birthday...and my brother, Kei...was no where to be found. I now sat...on the end of the back of an ambulance truck with a blanket around me. I don`t know what to do anymore...why...why would anyone want to murder my family? I don`t have any enemys...exept Olivia and April but...they would do that sort of thing...even IF I hated their guts and they hated mine. To be honest...I don`t even know what to do anymore. And I`v realized...that when I said I liked being alone...I didn`t quite mean it like this and as I sit here...I can`t seem to comprehend it all. As people passed by me, police, FBI and other people...everything just seemed so...so out of the normal. As the people passed by, they just seemed so...distant...so...blury and it all seemed to pass by so slow. Then something clear became into focus...I saw Lilly and her mom May...walking toward the scene.

~Lilly`s POV~  
I heard about a murder in RoseRoad and it scared me and my mom...but, once I found out it was at Jen`s house...it scared me even more, I practicly flew off the couch, to the hall way and out the door, running toward Jen`s house. My mom soon caught up and when we got there, I saw Jen sitting on the end of a hospital truck but...she looked so...lifeless. I looked at her and blinked. She was looking at the ground almost emotionlessly, she looked like she was drained of every emotion she had but sorrow. I saw her slowly look up, she noticed I was staring at her and...I almost just ran over and hugged her but I knew it wasn`t a good idea right now. She looked at me with so much sadness...or was it something else? She looked so sad...and lost looking. I didn`t know what I would say to her...but I knew I had to go over to her. So I did.

~Jenna`s POV~  
I looked at Lilly and saw her walking toward me...the look in her eyes looked like she felt sorry for me...I didn`t like it but at the same time...I was glad she was walking to me...it gave me a slight filling of comfort...knowing I had atleast someone around. "H-Hey Jen" Lilly said in her usual quiet voice. I tried to say something but...its like i couldn`t open my mouth to speak. I looked down at the ground...what do I do? I could feel Lilly`s eyes sadden then...Lilly hugged me tightly. I didn`t know what to do...but it gave me a safe feeling. "You can stay at my house t-till you can go back into your house if you want.." Lilly said. "...Thank you...Lilly" I said in a low, quiet voice. I could barely tell if I had actually said it at that point...I just have no idea what to do anymore.

Later that day, I was allowed to enter the house and pack afew things and after that, I went to Lilly`s house. I had sat my school bag and my bag from home next to their couch as Lilly helped me unfold the couch bed. "Worse...birthday ever" I thought. Lilly came into the room with some wrapped box and held it out to me. I looked at it then her, blinking. "I-its supposed to be y-your birthday present.." Lilly said quietly. I blinked as I slowly took the box in my hand and nodded "thank you...Lilly" I spoke low. I sat down on the edge of the couch fold out bed as I started to un-wrap the box and open the box. Lilly sat next to me as I pulled out what looked like a book from the box. I blinked and opened it up to see the pages but it was all blank. "I-its a journal...for...incase you want to write something" Lilly spoke softly as she handed me a black pen with the same insigna I have on my skate board on the side of it. "I...had it specially made for you...b-because I`v seen that symbol on your skate board and your chain choker" Lilly said. I gave a small smile "thanks Lilly" I loved it, even more now with my symbol on it. I loved that symbol and my skate board because my real dad had gotten my skate board specially made with that insigna. Lilly gave a soft smile and hugged me from the side. I looked at her and blinked. I wasn`t sure...but I thought that maybe, she thought of me as a older sister. I put the book and pen in my bag and patted her head. We both stayed up for along while, we watched afew movies, ate pop corn and played on my X-Box 360 aswell, since I grabbed it from my house along with most of my games. We both played Halo Reach on Firefight for along time, I even helped her create her own profile. It made me feel abit better, being around someone I know. "Oh! 5 head shots in a row!" I said excitedly "Ooo! I got something called a...beatdown?" Lilly said as she looked at the screen oddly. "Beatdown is when you bash one of the covanunt with your weapon insead of shooting them" I told her "oooh! ok!" She said as we continued to play. It was kind of funny, Lilly was one of those non-violent, quiet girls and here she was, killing aliens and having a ton of fun. After playing a couple hours we both desided it was pretty late when we looked at the clock and saw it was 12 at night...and so, I put the controllers away and turned it off. We both got into our night clothes and brushed our teeth. I layed down on the couch bed and covered up while Lilly went to her own room. "Good night Jen" Lilly said "Night Lilly" I replyed as I turned out the light and closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. "J-Jen? Jen?" I opened my eyes, hearing and now seeing Lilly leaning over me. "Lilly?...what...what are you doing up?" I asked as I looked at the clock, seeing it was 2 in the morning. "W-well...um...I keep seeing a strange man in a black suit outside...h-hes watching me...through the w-window..." Lilly said with a slight tone of fear in her voice. I blinked and realized how scared she sounded. I slowly got up out of bed and grabbed my black pocket knife from my bag and flipped it open. Lilly looked at me abit wide eyed as I went toward her room. Lilly followed close behind. I stood with my back toward the window as I slowly pulled part of the curtains back to look outside but...no one was there. I looked at Lilly as I let the curtains go and closed my knife. "Lilly theres no one out there..." I said "and...why didn`t you just tell your mom or dad about it?" I asked curiously. She looked down and began to speak "um..w-well...I`v told them before...and they never see him...but he was there! I sware!" she said as she looked back up at me. I stared at her for a moment then blinked "...how...how long have you been seeing this man?" I asked. Lilly looked at me and I could see her hesitate "...4 days n-now...". I looked at the window then at her for a moment and sighed. "Why don`t you just sleep with me?" I suggested as I headed for the living room. "A-alright!" Lilly said as she got her pillow and her blanket. I layed back down in bed as she got on the bed on the other side and sat her pillow down, covering up with her own blanket. "Night Lilly" I said sleepily "night Jen" she said back as we both slowly fell asleep.

Monday morning, 6:20 AM. I and Lilly had woken up at 6:10 and started getting ready for school. I did my normal routine, got up, brush teeth, got dressed in my normal outfit and such as Lilly did the same. We both ate breakfast and when we got done it was 7 AM. Time for the bus. We both rushed to get our bags and then practicly flew out the door. "Bye kids!" Lilly`s mom, May called out to us. "Bye mom!" Lilly called back "bye May!" I called back after. Me and Lilly ran to the bus stop as the bus had just pulled up. Both of us got on the bus as the other kids on this street got on as the bus driver closed the door and started driving. I normally hated riding the bus but I`m riding with Lilly and Olivia isnt on! so yea, it makes it abit better. But, anyway, as me and Lilly sat down, we chatted abit with each other as we were now headed to school.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, The Breaking Point Of Ones Tolerance

Me and Lilly were now at school, at lunch. The school desided to have lunch outside again today. Me and Lilly sat alone, against the wall of the school like I usually did as everyone else sat in groups. Lilly`s mom knew I loved pizza, and so, I got to eat my normal pizza lunch and Lilly ate her favorite lunch, pop corn chicken and fries. We both talked about playing more Halo Reach and things about Halo as we both ate. After we finished we talked for abit then the bell rang and as me and Lilly walked toward the door...I heard Olivia`s annoying voice. "Oh there you are Jenna!" I tried to ignore it as I walked "aww whats the matter Jenna? are you sad your parents died?" she said in a fake pouting, mocking voice "or did you kill them?" she added with a smirk. I stopped in my tracks as Lilly looked at me worriedly. "Oh did i hit a nerve? you know what! i bet you did do it! and your brother helped to!" Olivia continued as she laughed along with her little gang "didn`t ya! and when you were done i bet you killed your brother to make sure there were no witnesses! why`d ya do it? huh? did mommy and daddy not let you stay up passed your bed time?" she laughed...that evil...annoying laugh...echoed in my mind. Olivia looked at Lilly and smirked "and how about you? I bet you helped her to didn`t ya! huh baby Lilly? or should i say smelly!" Olivia laughed. I could see Lilly`s eyes begin to water abit from what seemed like a bad memory. I couldn`t take it anymore...that damned laugh echoing...and echoing in my mind. I wipped around and punch her right in the face. Olivia now sat on the ground holding her nose crying "my nose!" she cryed out. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled as loud as I could. Olivia shut up right away, looking at me. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT SO JUST SHUT UP! I`M TIRED OF YOU! I`M TIRED OF YOUR LITTLE GANG! AND I`M TIRED OF JUST HEARING YOUR GOD AWFUL VOICE! I LOVED MY BROTHER! HE WAS THE ONLY REAL CLOSE FRIEND I EVER HAD! MY MOM AND BROTHER WERE THE ONLY REAL FAMILY I HAD! MY DAD LEFT US! SO HOW ABOUT YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON`T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL YOU MAKE FUN OF SO HOW ABOUT YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BEFORE I SEW IT SHUT!" I continued to yell as she looked at me with fear "NOW LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD! if you EVER make fun of another person here again god so help me, I will slowly pill the skin from your bones, rip your heart from your chest, stuff it down your throat and personally escort your soul TO HELL! do I make myself PERFECTLY! F-ING! CLEAR!" I yelled. Olivia nodded "ANSWER!" I yelled once more "YES!" Olivia shouted in fear as she got up and ran crying. I looked at the rest of her little gang and glared "get...out...of...my...site.." I growled dangerously. April ran in fear as the others followed. Luckly for me, the teachers hadn`t realized what was going on...or atleast not yet. Lilly stared at me wide eyed. I looked at her and my eyes saddened "...sorry..." I said low. Lilly blinked "I-its ok". We both continued into the school to our next classes from that point on and didn`t speak of what had happened. At the end of the school day, me and Lilly desided to walk home, or, back to her house atleast. As we were leaving the school grounds, I looked over seeing Olivia at the bus she rode. I glared at her as she got on, I could tell she noticed me because of the way she got on the bus. Me and Lilly continued to walk down the street as we noticed it was getting dark. As we walked, I noticed Lilly acking somewhat...odd. I looked at her and blinked "something wrong Lilly?" I asked, she looked at me with slight fear in her eyes. "T-the man...t-that looks into my window...i-i saw him over there..." Lilly said quietly...abit more quiet that normal. I looked over where she was looking...toward the forest. I didn`t know weather this man is real or not but at this point, I didn`t care. "Come on Lilly.." I said as I took her hand and started walking, glaring toward the woods. I walked slightly fast as we headed toward Lilly`s house. After about 3 or 4 minutes, we arived at Lilly`s house and walked inside, locking the door behind us. Both me and Lilly, sat down on the couch as we sat our bags down, getting ready to do home work. "Welcome home you two!" Lilly`s mom, May said. "Thanks mom" Lilly said "thanks may" I said after. May was in the kitchen, making dinner. "How dose spegetti sound girls?" May asked as me and Lilly were getting out our notebooks and school work. "Sounds great Misses H" I said "yea! sounds good!" Lilly said cheerfully after me. After we finished our homework, me and Lilly sat at the table and waiting for our spegetti as May was putting it on plates with some garlic bread on a paper towel. May sat our plates down and garlic bread down as we started eating our spegetti. "How was your day girls?" May asked. Me and Lilly paused in eating as we looked at each other then at May. "It was great misses H, lunch was great to Misses H, thanks" I said and slightly smiled as me and Lilly continued eating. "Thats great girls!" May said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the other room. Lilly looked at me and I winked at her through the corner of my eye as she gave a small giggle and continued eating. After we were done eating we desided to play some Halo Reach when the door bell rang. I paused the game and me and Lilly leaned slightly back to see who was at the door. "Hello?" May said, answering the door "goodevening ma`am, may i speak to Jenna MoonRose" a police officer asked "is she in trouble?" May asked as she blinked "No ma`am, this is about the case" he replyed "oh! alright. Jen someones here to see you!" May called for me. I looked at Lilly who shrugged and got up, going toward the door. "Yea?" I asked "Miss MoonRose, I-" "please just call me Jen or Jenna..." I inturuped "Miss, Jen. I have news about the case. May i speak to you in private?" he asked "ummmm...sure..?" I said. Both me, and the police officer sat in the living room while May and Lilly went in the other room. "There hasn`t been much progress with this case..we cannot find any finger prints, foot prints or any sigh of a break in." The police officer said "But," he continued "we did find, this." he said as I watched him pull out a picture from a folder. I took it in my hands and blinked slightly wide eyed "what...what the hell is this?" I asked looking at it "we find this symbol carved into your parents skin...along with their eyes missing" he replyed. It was that symbol...that symbol they found on that Jewely chick...the perfect circle with the odd X through it. I handed the picture back somewhat shocked "and the only foot prints we found in the house...was yours.." he added somewhat quietly. I looked up at him so fast and shocked, I thought I heard my neck crack. "Are you acusing me of killing my own parents!" I asked alittle more shocked then angry "no! of course no-" "no! I will not sit here while you acuse me of such...such a horrable thing!" I shouted "miss Jen i-" "no!..I`m going to have to ask you, to leave" I inturuped him again, now angry. The officer stood up and tipped his hat as he left. I locked the door behind him and gave a slight growl "the NERVE of him!" I said, mostly to myself. I went back into the living room as Lilly and May walked back in "I heard yelling, what happened?" May asked "that guy had the nerve to acuse me of killing my own parents!" I said "he what!" May asked shocked almost as much as I was. "He said the only foot prints they found at the house was mine! of course their mine! I live there!" I said "unbelievable!" Lilly said crossing her arms...though, it was kind of funny when she looked mad. "I know!" I said and sighed "well, lets finish our game Lilly" "alright!" Lilly said, sitting next to me as we continued playing Halo Reach. After afew hours, we turned off the 360 and got dressed and went to bed but something was still bugging me about that symbol...so I got out my laptop and desided to search some things. I searched this "Slender Man" thing on google and looked at a Slender Man wiki page and saw that same symbol. I saw a pic that someone had drawn of the slender man and also found out that the symbol was called the "Operator Symbol"...odd. I found out that most victums of the slender man were missing their eyes if they actually found the body and had the symbol either carved into their skin or on the wall or something in the house or where ever they were. I found alot of other disturbing things aswell and I was starting to freak myself out, so I shut down my laptop and desided to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, a good day...a horrable end..

Tusday morning, I woke up the next morning, got ready for school and ate breakfast with Lilly. We went to school and everything went good actually, no one messed with me ever since I told Olivia off. Same thing for Wensday and Thursday! Life was pretty good at the moment, it`s almost like, staying with Lilly had erased all the pain away...she felt like a little sister to me...and I won`t let anything take or harm her. No matter what, either if its physical or mental harm, I`ll protect Lilly...my new family...my little sister.

Friday morning, Me and Lilly woke up and got ready for school as May had made our lunches and our breakfast. Me and Lilly stuffed our breakfast down our throats, grabbed our lunches and ran out the door, realizing we were running abit late for the bus. As we ran, I noticed something on the mailbox. I looked at it and saw a small symbol painted in white and blinked as I realized...it was the Operator Symbol. "No way.." I whispered to myself "...must be some kid messing with us.." I whispered again to myself as I heard Lilly call me name "Jenna! come on!" "coming!" I called back as I ran with her to the bus stop. We got there just in time to get on the bus. We even got the seat in front ad the bus driver closed the door and started driving to school. When we got to school, we both went to our lockers and put some stuff out as we headed toward our first classes. "See ya at lunch Lilly!" I said with a smile "See ya Jen!" Lilly said back with a smile aswell. I walked into my Japanese class and Lilly walked to her class as I sat at my desk. Miss Miller walked in as every one sat down and went to the chalk board. "Good morning class" Miss Miller said "good morning miss Miller" said the entire class at the same time. "Today we`ll be reading english and translating into Japanese" Miss Miller said as she wrote a sentance on the chalk board. "Now who can translate?" said miss Miller as most of the class raised their hands. "Jenna, how about you?" She said as she looked right at me, even though my hand wasn`t up...which...is probably the reason she picked me now that I think about it. I sighed and stood up, looking at the board as I cleared my throat. "Sanity. One of the most fragile things the Human mind owns, yet, one of the most easist to lose. Memories however, are one of the most easiest to lose but hardest to forget. Memories can play over and over again like a broken record and can echo and echo like a small voice in an old empty room until ones mind starts to slowly lose it`s sanity until it`s completely gone and ones mind is filled with nothing but insanity and the horrid memories of which it came from" I read it out loud, taking in a deep breath as I started to translate. "Shōki. Mottomo zeijakuna koto no hitotsu wa, ningen no kokoro wa, mada, ushinau mono wa hotondo no easist no izureka o shoyū shite imasu. Omoide wa, shikashi, ushinau tame ni mottomo kantan'na no hitotsudesuga, ichiban wasurete. Kioku wa kurikaeshi saisei suru koto ga deki, nando mo nando kowareta rekōdo no yō ni shita mono no kokoro ga jojoni shōki o ushinau o kaishi suru made, ekō to furui sora no heya de chīsana koe no yō ni ekō suru koto ga dekimasu made no ma, kanzen ni nakunaru to,-mono no kokoro wa mitasa rete iru nani ga kyōki de to osoroshī Sore ga dokokarakitano omoide." I finished without hesitation at all. Miss Miller clapped slightly "well done Jenna, well done" Miss Miller said as I sat back down, the class continuing. After my other classes, I went to the cafeteria and sat by Lilly as we ate our food. After lunch, me and Lilly went to our other classes then to our last class, P.E. Me and Lilly went into the locker room and changes into our gym clothes. I put on a pair of black shorts and a dark grey t-shirt with my tenis-shoe like sneekers and Lilly put on a pair of black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with her white tenis-shoes. We both put our bags and things in our gym lockers and walked out of the locker room. We walked outside and stood where everyone else was standing for etendancewhile the coach started walking down, looking at everyone and marking there names down, saying that they were there. "Alright" the coach said "today, we are going to play kick ball, so line up!" he said. everyone lined up in two different lines, me and Lilly in the same line. "First team" The coach said as he pointed at the line we were in. "Second team" he said pointing to the other line "go". The line me and Lilly were in ran to the kicking part of the feild and the second team ran to the out feild. I got to the plate first so I was first up to kick. A kid stood on the pitcher plate with the ball in hand as he looked at me and rolled the ball fast toward me. I took afew steps forward then kicked it high in the sky. The ball went really far as I ran and the other players tried to get the ball. Lilly and the others on my team cheered me on as I ran. I stepped on first plate, then second plate and headed toward third as a girl ran toward me with the ball. The girl tried to throw the ball at me but I leaned backward and slid on the ground as dust went everywhere. As the dust cleared, Lilly and the others cheered. My foot hit third base before the ball could even touch me. One by one, kids kicked then some got out and we switched. Then, the ball had rang, meaning it was the end of the day. Alot of the kids high-fived me as the girls went into the girls locker room and the boys, the boys locker room. Me and Lilly changed into our normal clothes, got our stuff and walked outside. Me and Lilly desided to walk home again but for some reason, it was alittle darker outside then usual. As we walked down the street...it started getting darker and slightly foggy...and thats when I started to feel in danger. I grabbed Lilly`s hand tightly and kept her close to me...I could feel her shaking "Lilly, stay close to me.." I said, my voice low and serious. "A-alright" She replyed quietly. I could tell she was scared. I looked around as we slowly walked. "J-Jen...i-i just saw him.." Lilly whispered "who..?" I asked "t-the man...h-he has no face! i-i just saw him over by the woods!" she whispered back. My eyes widened as I turned to her and saw...him behind her. "LILLY!" I shouted but it was to late...the thing got her and everything went black. I woke up on the side walk alone, I sat up and looked around "Lilly?" I said realizing what had happen "Lilly!" I yelled as loud as I could now feeling pain in the side of my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and saw a carving the size of dolor coin...a carving of the Operator Symbol dripping with blood. My eyes widened as I stood up looking around "LILLY!".

_..that thing...that man...the Slender Man...has Lilly...my new family...my little sister._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, The Last Straw

There I sat, in the living room of Lilly`s house on the couch with a bandage on my shoulder, covering the carving. At this point I didn`t know what to do. "_I failed to protect her...I...I should of been more aware.._" that thought echoed through my mind every second that I just sat here as the police asked May questions. I knew I couldn`t tell them about Slender Man...they would sent me to an insane asylum. After the police officers all left...I couldn`t just sit here anymore. I stood up with a serious look on my face as I grabbed my bag and started toward the front door. I stopped looking toward May`s room, seeing her sitting on the edge of her bed crying. "I have to make this right.." I whispered to myself as I left. I walked to my house and entered, setting my bag down inside. I grabbed a special key hidden in in a small box in the fridge and went into my moms room, to her closet. I used the key and unlocked the closet, showing a whole closet filled with weapons and military items. I dressed in another pair of my black jeans and put a pair of combat boots with my pants tucked in them and put on a black t-shirt with black fingerless gloves along with a black jacket and kept my favorite chain choker on and also grabbed two 50 Cal. Desert Eagles and a sniper rifle from the closet. I put the sniper rifle on my back using the strap on it and the desert eagles in holdsters on my sides, putting alot of ammo in a bag I put around my waist. I grabbed a large knife and put it in a small pocket in the inside of the boot along with a smaller pistol in the other boot. I closed and locket the closet the door as I walked back into the living room and got out my journal. I fliped the pages passed some of the few entries I had wrote in them and tore a blank page out. I wrote a small note of where I went and what I was going to do and I wrote down the truth of what happened to Lilly incase I didn`t make it back. I set the note in the begining of the page as I sat it on my bag on the kitchen table as I walked out of the house and onto the street. It was dark outside probably now 12 at night. I walked toward the forest near where Lilly was taken, ready to rip apart this thing that took her...this Slender Man. I walked into the forest feeling like I was ready for anything. I walked deep into the woods, following my instinked and also, the odd smell in the air...the smell that I found somewhat familier...the smell of blood. I walked until I saw blood dripping on the forest floor. I looked up and saw TONS of the missing people`s bodies hanging in the trees...the branches stabbed into them. My fists tightened with rage as I saw my brothers body up there and Lilly...was no where to be seen. I looked forward now with newly found rage along with the anger I had already had. "SLENDER MAN YOU BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "DO YOU HEAR ME! SHOW YOUR GODDAMN FACE! GET! OUT! HERE!" I yelled louder. Then I heard footsteps near me. I didn`t move or look around, I knew he was there...I could feel it...I could hear it. _"I see you...i`m watching you" _I heard a male voice whisper "Yea and I can hear you...I`m. not. scared. now give me back Lilly...or-" _"or what?"_ "or your head is MINE!" I said as I grabbed oen of the desert eagles and turned around, shooting the Slender Man right in the chest so fast he couldn`t even dodge fast enough. _"RAAAH!"_ he let out a unearthly, painfilled howl. I looked at him as he staggered back "GIVE! ME! LILLY!" I shouted as I shot him between each word. The Slender Man let out another howl as he disapeared. I grabbed the other desert eagle in my other hand, holding both now. I was locked, loaded and ready to go. I saw him again and shot at him and run toward him and got behind him, kicking his legs so he fell to the ground. "Load, Aim, Shoot, Kill." I said darkly as I aimed and shot him again but thats when things started going down hill. He stabbed my side with one of his tentacle like arms. "Gah!" I shouted as he used the arm he stabbed me with to through me, making me drop the guns and the sniper rifle to fall. I flew acrossed the small clearing and my back hit a tree, making abit of blood come from my mouth. I fell to the ground, slowly pushing myself up as I slowly stood to my feet, blood gushing from my side and blood running down the side of my mouth. Then I heard Lilly`s voice "J-Jenna...i-is that you? please help me! I-i can`t see! i`m scared!" I looked up and saw Lilly walking toward the clearing...with no eyes...blood running down from her empty eye sockets. My eyes widened as I saw the Slender Man sat her in a tree on a branch, not stabbing her but where she could sit on it. I looked down at the ground, my hair in my face. I could feel something building up inside me...I didn`t know what it was though. "You..." I started with my voice dark and cold "hurt.." I looked at a small puddle bellow me, I could see my reflection in it...I could see the whites of my eyes turn completely blood red and my pupls stayed black but formed into the shake of a biohazard sign. "LILLY!" I yelled, my voice had suddenly turned so...demonic. A black shadow like scythe had formed in my hand and before I could even thing of how to use it or how this was happening...I charged at the Slender Man and slashed one of his arms off as he howled in pain. "I! WILL! HAVE! YOUR! HEAD! IN A JAR!" My voice sounded like 4 people talking at the same time...I don`t know how this was happening but I went with it...it worked and it felt so...natural? I don`t know but I didn`t care. I ran and slashed another arm and then slashes Slender Mans side. He howled again as he fell to the ground. I slowly walked toward him, dragging the huge scythe behind me as he seemed to stuggle. I felt my eyes water and I saw blood drip from my eyes...tears of blood ran down my face. "You...killed my brother...and my mom...and you hurt Lilly...now. you! DIE!" I yelled and stabbed him in the stomach as he howled in pain. I twisted the scythe as I saw black blood spill from him. I looked at him coldly and darkly as he stuggled. I went up and whispered to him where his ear should be "if you survive...remember the name...Jenna Elizabeth MoonRose...the Angel of Death" I ripped the scythe from him and walked away toward the tree. I don`t know how I did this...but I like it. The scythe slowly disapeared as I climbed the tree and got Lilly, putting her on my back as I slowly climbed down and started walking. I looked back as I saw the Slender Man slowly getting up, and limping away. I got half way towards the exit when I stopped and set Lilly down. "J-Jenna?" Lilly said "I said to call me Jen you know that" I said slightly as a joke. "Jen!" she hugged me "I was so scared! w-why can`t i see?" Lilly asked. I frowned "because...y..your eyes are gone" I looked down "I`m so...sorry...I couldn`t save you.." Lilly hugged me "you risked you life to save me! your still a hero to me!" she said. I hugged her back "thanks Lilly". I ripped off one of the sleeves of my jacket and used it as a blind fold for Lilly, then used the other one to wraped it the best I could around my side. "We both need to go to a doctor...for your eyes and...my side" I said as I put her back on my back and stood to my feet "alright.." Lilly said tiredly. I looked at her over my shoulder then looked forward. "Lets go home Lilly"

_Lilly and Jenna now live in Lilly`s house as sisters and the disapearings had stopped and so, RoseRoad had returned to being a peaceful town in the woods and The Slender Man had never been seen again...or atleast, not in RoseRoad he wasn`t._

~The End~


	8. Outro Page

Hey! thanks for reading my story! ^^ (-EDIT-sorry if this is late...kinda forgot about posting this page/chapter thing ._.") did ya like it? should I keep writing storys like these? leave a review for me! lemmie know that atleast someone is actually reading this -laughs abit- ^^""" but anyway, thanks for reading and dont forget to maybe check out my other stories? let me know if I should keep posting chapters for my "TFP and LGW chatroom" fanfic and if I should post more stories like it and/or like this one! please and thanks.  
~Mizuki ShiBara~

PS/Note:I do not own Slenderman. I own my characters:Jenna Elizabeth MoonRose, Kei Kuro MoonRose, Lilly Grace Liddette, David ("Dave") Amon Laiten (they kept Jenna`s mom`s(/real dads) last name), Emily Iris MoonRose (Jenna`s mother), May Lauren Liddette, Mrs. Sandra Miller (The Teacher), Olivia Molly Archal, April Joanne GreenOak, Jewelee Silvia Rosen (the missing girl that was found (talked about in the intro)), Markus Peter MoonRose (Jenna`s real dad) and Johnathin Will Liddette (Lilly`s dad). And I own the town and of course, the name of the town "RoseRoad" (forgive me if I forgot any of my own characters, i have alot of others ^^"").


End file.
